Spin
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: Misaki belong to me and me only.-Fushimi, Yata is mine- Mikoto, what happens when our favourite traitor brakes a promise with Yata? Well lets just say lots. I don't own the characters-Disclaiment. Later on this will get kinky, hard yaoi and shit. Also you might need some tissues since it will be switching from dramatic to funny a lot.
1. Traitors & Boundaries

I don't remember how I ended up like this. Usually when someone says that, you would think that they mean- about falling in love. But my case is a not quite like that. You see- I somehow ended up going to the wrong location for my mission. And it was not just any location, it was supposed to be Mikoto-san's mission. And therefore that meant that the mission was not on anyone's level- but Mikoto-san's. And yet, here I am standing surrounded by these gangsters, and they are not just any gangsters, they are from the Gold clan. How in the world could Kusanagi-san mess up such different missions? Well I bet Mikoto-san is bored out of his mind right now as he keeps on beating those weak drug dealers that I was supposed to deal with. He probably beat up a long time ago in fact. But here I am- surrounded by the Gold clan who look like they have taken steroids or some other drugs. But that is not even the end of it, I somehow managed to get stuck with…

"Mi~Sa~Ki~" that guy.

"Shut up! I told you to never call me by my first name!" 'Wonderful situation is wonderful' probably applies here. I gulped hard, these guys were ready to attack and I was not even up from the ground where they send me flying two seconds ago. Yata Misaki was not the type to just give up on something that he couldn't accomplish- which would be the smartest thing one can do. I filled my lungs with air slowly and let it out again slowly. I needed to calm myself for a bit before starting to fight these murder machines. But then again when was I ever calm?

"Alright, bitches, bring it on!" My power is leaking, I feel it. I vividly remember the day I got my power. The warm feeling that entered my body and warmed up not only my body but my soul, it was the most comfortable feeling that I've ever felt – it was so soothing. Whenever I fight, the power becomes like another body. Embracing me, comforting me, making me stronger. _One guy out_. It's like I am floating on top of a river. _Three guys out._ The power protects me by itself. _Five guys out_. The opponent will be by all means exterminated. _Seven guys out_. The enemy is not as strong as me. _Nine guys out_. I will beat the crap out of each and every one of y-

"Misaki, you weakling" I get out of my hypnosis realizing that Saru was behind me now. His aura was something that I never want to feel again. Disgusting, distorted, insane, and sick. That is what Saru was in my eyes. Oh right, I forgot to mention- a traitor. A mother fucking traitor.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" I tried to round house kick him but he dodged. He always dodged that attack. I know he does, so why the hell do I use it anyways?

"Now, now Misaki~" He grabs my arm which is about to meet his face and pulls me forward.

"What were you thinking about while spacing out?" He question with a sickly pleased grin. I was not spacing out at all, I was in battle mode. I looked around me to see that the guys that I had 'taken out' were standing back as if nothing happened to them. Fuck, this will become a bitch.

"Something a traitor like you wouldn't understand!" This time my fist hit. But Saru just lifted his face back to normal again. His grin was still there, but he looked pissed.

"Were you thinking about your dear HOMRA?"

"Let me go!" I tried to wiggle my way out of his hold and I did. I jumped back and faced the Gold clan. I continued from where I left off. I didn't want this to become harder for me. So I continued using my power to try to take out the insanely strong guys. What I didn't notice was that there was an attack focused on my back. One of the Gold members started using his power to try to take me out quickly. Either thankfully or just to try to humiliate me- Saru blocked it.

"Misaki where the hell are you? You are everywhere but on the battle scene! I am not going to be saving your sorry ass from now on!" Fushimi's grin grew bigger.

I just froze, not believing the words I was hearing. I didn't expect anything from the traitor. But those words, they hurt like a saber had stabbed me through. I had already given up any hope of making up with him a long time ago. I didn't expect that we would be friends ever again. But that promise- I really did not wan to let go of that promise. Since there are only so many promises I had with people that I actually believed in, this was one that I would try to save with my life.

"Misaki?" I didn't care about the battle anymore. I felt so shitty that I jut wanted to go home and sleep. Since sleep makes everything better. I didn't want to do anything, except brake down and cry right there, but that would be way to humiliating for someone like me.

"Yata…" I turned around to see Mikoto-san. I wonder if I looked as pitiful as his face expression told me. I just stared at him with a blank expression, not wanting to tell him that I felt like shit, and that I wanted to go home, and that the promise I so much believed in was broken-no I don't want him to know how weak I really am.

"I-I will finish in a minute…sorry I was spacing out, Mikoto-san" I turned towards the Gold clan members ready to use full force on them, just so that I don't embarrass myself in front of the Mikoto-san. I was from HOMRA god damn it! And HOMRA is the strongest clan in the city! I wanted to smash my jaw for the thoughts I had earlier. A broken promise from a traitor was not a promise to begin with!

"Yata" I looked at Mikoto-san to get a surprise hand placed on my forehead.

"Go home" The hand affectingly ruffled my hair and then slightly pushed me back. All I could really do at this point was stare at his wide back in front of me. Mikoto-san wanted a real fight- that was obvious. But he was making me go home and I can't leave a battle without finishing it. But then again Mikoto-san asked me to. I got off my skate and pressed at the end so that I could lift it.

"Sorry, I am useless" I said while scratching my neck and grinning slightly. After that I took off, starring at Saru as I did so. He just looked at me with questioning eyes. I threw my skate in front of me as I ran to it, jumped on and then started speeding down the metal banister of the stairs. Saru ran after me, calling my name a couple of times before I looked back at him.

"Misaki~ what the hell was all that? Your dear, Mikoto Suoh came for you, don't you feel happy?" He sing-songed between words which pissed me even more. Since he was using my first name, and I had clearly told that traitor he was not allowed to use it.

"Not that it's any of a traitor's business!" I half said half yelled so that he could hear me while he was running behind me to catch up. Like I will let him catch up. I grabbed my headphones and placed them over my head. A lot of people wonder why they are there in the first place, well here's your answer. I plugged in my phone to them and went to my play list. I placed in my favourite song, loud beat, fast rhythm, sexy song. Whenever I play this one, I feel like I can run away from anything to anywhere. Saru's calls were muted and I went into my highest speed, not even seeing where I was going, instinct guiding me through out. I will probably go to 'that' place again.


	2. The sound of a morning bird

_Mom? Mom are you there? Mom?!_

I shot up from my bed covered in sweat. It felt like my oxygen was limited and I panicked-breathing harder as if I was drowning. I coughed up the spit in my throat, but it felt like it was my own guts. The room was way too dark to see my alarm clock, but it wouldn't matter anyways since I will be staying awake for the whole night now. Whether it was 10 minutes 'till sun up or 3 hours, it all felt the same. I sighed as I scanned my skate. The moon light was hitting the metal wheels and bolts. I closed my eyes and I let time pass as fast as possible, I imagined myself on the skate speeding past everything. The unique sound that I hear only then, of people talking, screaming and walking mixed together with beeps of devices, traffic lights beeps and the sound of cars speeding around. The wind passing through my hair. My eyes closed. Grin firmly placed.

"-Beep- -beep- -beep-"I open my eyes. I did not sleep, I couldn't have slept after having that nightmare again. I hate that nightmare, and most of all- I hate that memory. 6:45 not a bad time. Yesterday I went to 'that' place again to let off. I don't remember what time I got home, or how I miraculously got home in the first place. And quite frankly, I don't care.

I got up and made a slow pathetic walk to the window. I probably drank yesterday. With the click of the window opening the curtains flew with the wind and started dancing around me. The morning air is the best. After a glass of water, taking a shower and brushing my teeth I started putting on my clothes. Black tank top and my usual shorts are best for today. As I was going towards the laundry to place in my dirty clothes, something fell out of my short's pocket. A silicon band "Star lagoon". Yep I had gone to 'that' place again. I threw the silicon band in the garbage can across the laundry; I never actually used that can. 7:15 time to go. I grabbed my skate and rushed out after finding my keys.

"Achoo!" It's chilly in the morning, so I wear my red sweater on top. I will probably go as usual and skate for about an hour before going starting to head to HOMRA. I make my neck comfortable with earphones again, since I won't be using them now- see the rule for the headphones is, you use them whenever you feel shitty so that you can focus entirely on escaping or just speeding and you also use them whenever something or someone pisses you off (just so that there are no unnecessary heads getting chopped off) but you never use the headphones in the morning. The morning is quiet and it's not so noisy, you hear the birds chirp and skateboarding is just like living for you.

A very nice place to skate in the morning is- the park. No not the kids one, the one that is basically a forest and there rarely are people there. I loved that morning routine, skateboarding through quiet places woke me up- regardless if I had my coffee or not.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^K is awesome^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"He is late" Izumo started rhythmically tapping his fingers on his favourite wood bar. He had shined it about 3 times already, and yet Yata-chan was still not in the house. Well he actually is not supposed to be since all the members come at 9-10 and he was always here at 8 something, but it was nearing 9am already and there was no sign of him. Mikoto was on the sofa just starring at the clock, waiting as well. He would never admit it, but if Yata did not come the time he usually comes at, he gets suspicious.

"Mikoto! Do you have any idea where h might be?"

"Dunno"

"Did something happen yesterday, he didn't come back here after the mission" Mikoto looked up with a slight annoyance.

"I wasted my time on small fry…"

"Huh?" Izumo looked up and stopped his hand movement- cleaning the bar for the 4th time.

"He saw Fushimi…" Mikoto narrowed his eyes as he though of Yata's used to be best friend.

"…Oh…I see then." There was a small silence before Izumo left the silk cloth alone and looked up at the red head.

"You are very fond of Yata-chan aren't you?" Mikoto came back from his bored expression with that.

"…Not really" simple, no wavering and confident voice.

"So why did you go after him immediately after you found out your mission were mixed up?" Anna came down with her black lace and red silk night gown. She yawned slightly as she sat down to have her morning Earl Gray with waffles and English biscuits. Before sitting down to enjoy herself Anna went to give her late Good Morning hug to Mikoto. It was not really a hug anyways, she basically only clang to his arm. 'Has he had breakfast already?" wondered Mikoto.

"I want vanilla waffles today."

"As you say, mistress" Kusanagi retorted as he searched through the shelves that were full of sweets and…red bean paste. He shivered at the sight of those cans.

"Mikoto, did you eat already?" Anna said while sitting down properly on a chair at the bar in front of her tea.

"I am not hungry"

"He is lying! He ate already, he ate lots. He just doesn't want you to think he is fat!" Anna sipped from her tea quietly while Mikoto blew off cigarette smoke from his newly lit cancer stick. Kamamoto entered right at that time. Izumo and Mikoto looked at each other with partially worried faces. Yata for the first time in 5 years was not the first one to come to HOMRA. It was worrying, well at least to Mikoto it was. He blew off another puff, al through out thinking about how pitiful Yata looked with Fushimi. Maybe they talked about something between them two…?

"Good Morning, Mikoto-san!" Kamamoto bowed slightly in respect as he began to make his way to Anna, and attack the waffles. Shohei came in at that moment. He greeted everyone and sat down to have coffee. Mikoto could not just sit still in one place while someone was either in a fight or something happened to him. Those were the only explanations. The fiery head stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Out of cigarettes" He said, before leaving out.

"Liar" Anna whispered barely. He opened a new pack just seconds ago.

**This is practically like an excuse. Since i have the condition "writer's block" at the moment i am unable to think of anything. I start to write and i erase everything seconds after. I need to wark on my writer's block. So here is a fanfiction that i made for an anime that i just started watching, K is awesome! And these two couples practically make me nosebleed so bad! I will try to put some yaoi in the 3 chapter since these chapters have been shorties, next chapter will be long. I tried to show how Mikoto's feelings in here are changing a lot and how he is worried about him and shit. And about the promise, that Fushimi and Yata had between each other? Well, you will find out in the next chappy! Till then stay tuned! Thanks to my first reviewers i got inspired and i wrote a 2nd chapter the day after! Well tomorrow i have to study and sfter tomorrow there is vacation, and i will try to update all my stories durring my vacations. So i am very sorry my AceLu fans, just hang on a bit longer and i will update, i promise ;_;. Well for the SaruMi and MikoYa fans, just stay tuned and i will update as soon as possible!**

_~Tsukineko-san_


End file.
